Soul&Maka's Family
by CrisalisBar
Summary: Soul and Maka go on a mission and leave their twin son and daughter home. After the mission, Soul and Maka find out that their children were kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

A little girl with silky white hair and green ran to her mother. A little boy with short ash brown hair chased after his sister, his red eyes laughing. Maka picked up the girl and spun around to keep her out of her brother's reach. Soul laughed at the group and ran to join in. He scooped the boy into his arms as the boy started to squeal in delight.

"It's time to go, Maka," Soul said.

"Awww," The children responded as they were placed on the ground.

"You two take care of each other," Maka ordered. "We'll be home tomorrow."

The twins nodded. A knock at the door pulled Soul's attention.

"Mama," the green-eyed girl took Maka's hand, "What if I get a nightmare?"

"Then you can go to Kana's bed." Maka looked at the little boy, "You will protect your sister, right Kana?"

"Of course, papa said cool guys always protect their sisters," Kana said with a smirk like smile that he got from his father.

"Hello kids," Tsubaki said as she entered the room.

"Tsubaki," Maka greeted her best friend with a small hug, "Thanks for babysitting while we go on our mission. Is BlackStar coming over?"

Tsubaki smiled, "Yes, he is. He just wanted to finish training."

"Maka, we have to go now," Soul said.

"Coming," Maka kissed the children's heads, "Make sure you go to sleep on time and listen to aunty Tsubaki. I love you both." She ran after Soul, who had left without her.

"What would you guys like to do now?" Tsubaki asked.

"Mama said that we can watch a movie when they leave," Kana said, "Right, Rin?"

Rin nodded, "She said it would be easier for you."

"Alright," Tsubaki said. She set the movie up as the twins settled on the couch. She made some popcorn and sat next to them.

Tsubaki stood as she heard a knock at the door, "That must be Uncle BlackStar. Stay here," She left the twins and went to the door. She opened the door and screamed.

* * *

><p>Maka swung Soul into the monster and watched it turn to dust. Maka stayed sharp glancing around even though they had completed their mission.<p>

"What's wrong, Maka?" Soul asked.

"It just seemed really easy," Maka said. She released Soul as he transformed back into his human shape. "I can't help thinking something's wrong."

"Maybe we're just getting stronger," Soul offered trying to calm her worry. Soul watched her shrug and looked her over, "You've been feeling uncomfortable for the last week. You're not pregnant again are you?"

"Not that I know of," Maka answered as she put her had in his, "but if you want we could try for more."

Soul grinned showing his sharp teeth.

"First let's call Shinigami sama," Maka said pulling out a mirror.

"Maka, Soul, I have been waiting for your call," Shinigami said, "Something has happened at your home. It seems as though someone has broken in."

"What?" Soul and Maka yelled together.

"Tsubaki is in the infirmary," Professor Stien said as he joined Shinigami in the mirror.

"What about Kana and Rin? Are they safe?" Maka asked.

"It also seems as though the intruders have taken you children," Shinigami said.

"What!" Soul took the mirror, "Who was it? Where are they?"

"Calm down, Soul. We are investigating everything right now," Shinigami said, "You two should return to Death City right now."

"We're on our way," aka said ending the call and running after Soul to his bike.

"Let's go," Soul started his bike and left as Maka climbed on.

"Kana, Rin, Please be safe," Maka prayed as she buried her face into Soul's back.

"Don't worry, Maka, we'll save them," Soul assured his wife as he sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Rin cried as she watched her brother thrash and fight to be released. The man holding the camera laughed and nodded. The man holding Kana pulled him from the tub of water and let him drop to the ground. Kana coughed up the water and heaved in air.

"I never knew a five year old boy could hold his breath that long," the man with the camera said with an evil laugh. He turned the camera to his face, "If you want these kids back alive, Shinigami, you better give me what I want. And know that I'll be torturing the little ones till I get it!" He turned off the camera and pulled out the memory card. "Send this to Shinigami."

"How long are we going to keep them alive?" the other man asked taking the memory card from his leader.

"Till I get what I want! Now GO!" the man quickly left the room in fear as his leader's eyes grew with insanity.

His smile grew as his eyes landed on the trembling little girl. "I believe it is your turn, little green eyes."

* * *

><p>The team watched the video of Kana being hit and then nearly drowned. Everyone was at their limit of control. Maka threw her fist into one of the columns and sent it crumbling to the ground. Soul's eyes were glowing. He looked like he was ready to kill anyone who got in his way.<p>

BlackStar stood, "How dare they do this." His voice was dead serious and his body taunt.

"My precious grandchildren," Spirit said without his normal cheer.

"What is he asking for?" Stein asked.

"The dream relic," Shinigami answered.

Stein sighed and let his body droop.

"What's the dream relic?" Kidd asked.

"It's a nonexistent object that treasure hunter have made up a long time ago," Stein answered.

"You mean to say," Maka clenched her fists, "That Kana and Rin are being tortured over nothing." Her voice was laced with a deadly anger.

"All in all," Shinigami responded. "We have searched the entire world, there is no such relic in existence. I wonder what makes them think we have it. Nevertheless we must find those children."

"Maka," Soul took her shoulders, "we will find them."

"We will start the search," Stein said. "Split up and inform everyone if you find any leads."

Maka nodded taking Soul's hand. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty transformed and got ready for action. The team dispersed into the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Kana was chained to a wall, his tears streaming down his face as he listened to his sister's screams echo through the room. '_Cool guys always protect their sisters,'_ Kana repeated in his mind. He looked up and watched as the blade cut slowly across Rin's palm. He yelled, "Rin! Let her go!"

The mad man laughed lost in his crazy world, "Shhh, see what your screams have done. You made your brother angry. I think I need to silence you once and for good."

Her screams grew, and then became muffled. A sudden silence filled the room leaving the room filled with icy fear.

"Rin! Rin!" Kana called for his sister.

A laugh rang through the room, "Haha. I destroyed the girl's vocal chords, hahaha!" He stood revealing a bloody little girl with tears streaming down her face. "Don't drown in your own blood little one, hahahaha."

"RIN!"

* * *

><p>Maka froze as she landed on the roof of a tall building. She turned her head to the left and stared at the warehouses.<p>

"Maka, what's wrong? Did you find them?" Soul appeared in the blade watching her closely.

"It's Kana," Maka called the others, "I found them, they're in a warehouse on the east side."

"Stay there, wait for us to get there," Stein ordered.

Maka landed next to the building. She could sense her children's souls inside the building. There were two men just inside the door, more in a side room. There were two men were at the bottom of some stairs and one man was inside the room with Kana and Rin.

"Rin is so weak," Maka said ready for action.

Kidd landed next to them, "We must go in quietly. If he finds out that we're here, he could kill them."

The other joined and they headed for the building. They easily made their way into the building, silencing the guards. Maka and BlackStar made their way through the vent system to get into the room downstairs without letting the guards know they were there.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Kana panted and continued to pull at the chains. He cried as he watched his sister. Rin sat on her legs next to a desk. Her head fell against the side and her hands sat in her lap. Her eyes looked dull and empty and every once in a while a tear would slip out. A hand stroked her white hair, smearing the blood to the tips.

"I told you it was easier to breathe sitting up."

Kana shook, "D-don't touch her."

The man laughed standing and turning toward Kana, "Don't be angry that no one come to save you. If I don't receive my treasure, you will be the first to die."

Rin opened her mouth and tried to call out, "Mama!" Nothing came out, her mouth just hung open. She cried as the pain started all over again. She watched the man walk toward Kana and screamed in her head, "PAPA!"

Soul jumped out of Maka's hands, hearing his daughter's cry for help, and landed before his daughter. Maka followed and BlackStar placed himself in front of Kana. The door burst open at the sound and the two guards fell to the ground revealing Kidd.

"Who are you guys?" the man asked pulling out a knife and smiling.

"We," Maka took Soul's hand, "are their parents." Soul transformed and the two lunged into motion.

The crazy bastard was fast and he managed to dodge the attacks. BlackStar released Kana just as the battle approached them. Kidd shot at the man as Stien tended to Rin. Maka and Soul increased their attack as the man gained confidence in his own attacks. One of Kidd's shot hit and the madman stumbled. Maka swung Soul and cut cleanly through the man's body. A creepy smile grew as his body separated into two pieces and died.

Soul and Maka ran to their children. Kana ran into toward them. Maka picked him up and Soul hugged him from behind. The reunion was cut short as they turned their attention to Rin. She coughed up blood as she reached for them. Stein picked her up and headed for the door.

"I have to get her to the infirmary now," he said as he quickly left the building.

Soul turned to Maka, "I'll go ahead, you should bring Kana to get looked at."

Maka nodded as Soul ran after his daughter. Maka and Tsubaki followed shortly after with Kana.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

"She lost a lot of blood and she will never speak again," Stein informed Soul and Maka, "but she is alive."

Soul watched the little girl sleeping on the white bed. She had had surgery and was now recovering from the trauma. Maka leaned forward and kissed Rin's forehead and stroked her soft cheek. Soul put his chin on Maka's shoulder as she straightened his arm snaked around her waist.

"She's alive," Maka said, "we didn't lose her."

Stein headed for the door as Kana's head peeked into the room.

"You can go in," Stein said to the little boy.

Soul picked Kana up and the three continued to watch Rin, just happy that she was still breathing.

"Sorry I couldn't protect her, papa," Kana said crying into his father's shoulder.

"You tried your best, that's all that matters," Soul said looking at the bandages on his son's wrists. Soul turned to Maka, "Why don't you take Kana home. Have BlackStar and Tsubaki sleep over tonight. I'll stay here with Rin."

Maka blinked, "Are you sure?"

Soul nodded, "If anything happens, I will call. You can come back tomorrow morning."

"Alright," Maka kissed Soul and then Rin. "Goodnight my angel." She took Kana and kissed Soul once more, "Goodnight Soul." She left with Kana, who had started to fall asleep.

Soul sat on the chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"The dream relic seems to be growing in popularity," Spirit noted as he joined Shinigami after visiting Rin and Kana. Stein followed.<p>

"It seems like it," Shinigami answered, "We must protect it better."

Spirit looked up, "What? I thought you said the dream relic was not real."

"I lied," Shinigami answered, "it is very real."

"Where is it?"

"Dream relics are created when two very special beings become one," Shinigami said, "It has been ages since one with the gift has been born."

"You mean to say that the dream relic is a person?" Kidd asked as he entered the room with his partners.

"Kidd! How are you doing?" Shinigami greeted his son.

"Who is it?" Kidd asked.

Shinigami sighed, "There is a myth about the dream relic. It was created by an angel with a devil's tool. Anyone who could posses the heart of the relic would be granted a great power."

Kidd put the pieces together, "So, you're telling me that Soul and Maka's children are dream relics?"

"The dream relic is always female," Stein added from his spot on the stairs.

"You knew about it too?" Spirit asked.

"Of course, but to let the enemy know that the very item he wanted was in his hands is not the right thing to do." Stein looked at Kidd, "Rin is a dream relic. If Soul and Maka have another daughter, then it will also be a dream relic."

"How does one posses the heart of a dream relic?" Kidd asked/

"By loving and being loved," Shinigami answered, "It is best to keep a close eye on who little Rin falls in love with and who falls in love with her."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul sat on the couch. Rin was allowed to come home yesterday and was sleeping in her brother's room. Maka lay her head on Soul's shoulder and he placed his arm around her.<p>

"Hey, Soul," Maka started without moving.

"Yeah, Maka?" he answered

"I've been feeling uneasy for the last few months," Maka said, "Even before the kidnapping and stuff."

Soul looked down at her as she continued.

"I went to see a doctor just before I picked up Rin from the hospital. He said we should expect a child in seven months."

Soul froze for a moment... "WHAT!"

Maka looked at him, "Are you mad?"

Soul sighed, "Why would I be mad? We did want more children, didn't we?"

Maka smiled and kissed him. They cuddled once again in silence.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep," Maka confessed looking at their intertwined fingers.

"I won't let anything happen," Soul promised, "Not to Rin, not to Kana, definitely not to you and our unborn child." He pulled her closer and said, "I will protect my family."

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


End file.
